In Your Eyes My Future Is Secure
by kekepania86
Summary: This is my first fic, so please be kind and review. It's revisiting our favourite couple, in a scenario where they meet during Jane and Charlie's wedding prep, and see what happens to them after they re visit old feelings. These is my idea, so please be respectful and don't plagarize it Kekepania862015
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction_

 _Darcy's POV_

The music was playing in the background as Caroline pushed me to dance with her. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor, and she started to lean on me, but something felt like it was missing, I just couldn't figure out what it was. She complimented me well, she loved going to any function that I needed to go to, and she enjoyed being my arm candy, she was smart, and very influential, but apart from all of this there was a void that she hadn't filled, and I knew that she had been in my life long enough for me to return the favour and marry her. I'm 35, and I'm not getting any younger, and starting all over again is too much of a hassle for me. Caroline has always tried to make my life easier, so why not just give in and settle down.

 _Lizzie's POV_

Lizzie Benett, you cannot hide forever. You're just going to have to stick it through and be the tough girl that your parents taught you to be! Did law school, and being an attorney not teach you anything? You have just have to stop thinking of what could have been and do this for Janie and Charlie, and be the best sister you can be for her. William…well William will probably not even be there, he'll have big time CEO things to do that is more important that any wedding stuff that Jane has planned until the wedding. Okay, breathe!

"Janie, its Lizzie, I will send you a text right now, but I just wanted to give you a head's up that I will make it, late but I'll be there, hold the forth for me with mom meanwhile, please! Love you Janie see you soon" Lizzie finished her voicemail to Jane and looked at the two dresses that Jane had sent for her to wear tonight.

"Oh Jane, whatever will I do without you" she said to herself

She looked at the teal evening gown and then at the emerald green one, and after looking at them both and deciding which one she can walk in without looking out of place, she reached for the emerald green one, and went to the bathroom to bobby pin the curls that had magically appeared with the help of hot rollers into a nice side bun(Once Jane taught her how to use them she found them practical and handy without having to get frustrated using the evil curling iron ever again), she applied her makeup, and when she was going to put the last coat of mascara, her phone beep, and in came in a text from both Jane and Lydia.

 _From Janie:_

 _LizzieBear, sorry I missed your call :,(_

 _I will distract mom meanwhile. See you soon ..XOXO_

 _From Lydia:_

 _Hey Sissy! Send me a pic of ur hair and make up B4 u leave the hotel room!_

Lizzie laughed and took a picture to send to Lydia to get her approval, and a minute later her phone beeped again.

 _From Lydia:_

 _Girl you are gonna be smoking hott tonight! #WerkIt #StrutYoStuff_

As the cab drove her to the venue for the dinner party that they were having to celebrate Jane and Charlie's upcoming wedding, she was looking through her emails to calm her nerves and to also make sure that she had crossed her t's and dotted her i's for the next month that she was going to be out from work.

She was proud of the path and obstacles that both Jane and Charles had walked to overcome certain obstacles, the input of family and friends, unemployment, but they managed to work through it all, and she was proud that Jane was getting her happy ending.

She paid the cab driver and walked up the steps to the restaurant's banquet hall, and eye the room to see if she saw Jane anywhere in sight, when she spotted her blonde golden locks she headed into her direction when someone, pushed her back without looking back, and she felt two strong hands grip her by her waist making her avoid the floor by a mere inch or two.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" a deep voice asked her, when she (with the help of those strong hands) turned around and looked up to see the face of her savior she came face to face with the owner of that sexy voice.

"William! HiyaThankyou!" She winced, as she thought of the weird sick joke the Heavens decided to play on her today.

Darcy raised and eyebrow and gave her a concerned look as he touched her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze " Liz-…er.. Elizabeth, I hope that you're not hurt? You're not hurt, right?"

"Lizzie?" "Sorry Darcy, I think I'm still overcoming the shock of it, um, I'm fine, I think it was just the scare, but thanks Darcy for being here and helping this clutzy damsel in distress." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, although in her mind having him in such a close proximity wasn't doing anything for her nerves, for her emotional 'curse the gods that have decided that today was the day that I repaid all my past sins' she grumbled in her mind

"Do you want to go sit down? I'll help you, if that's okay…" "I have to go see Jane" "Please sit Lizzie just for 5 minutes just so that we can make sure you're okay, and I'll go bring you a drink or Jane if you prefer…" He said it while his eyes pleaded with hers as he lifted her chin.

She looked into his piercing blue eyes and couldn't have the guts to deny him anything "yes of course" He smiled and gently place her arm in the crooked of his and slowly guided her to a nerby sofa. Once she sat, he sat beside her and squeezed her hand. She closed her eyes to take in the moment, and he saw this as her wincing in repulsion, he immediately let go of her hand, and apologized profusely, saying that was to forward of him, when she turned to him, and grabbed his hand again she said that she appreciated his gesture.

He smiled weakly, and leaned in closer to her, using his free hand to cup her cheek, and put a curl behind her ear. He gently moved his fingers to her cheek, and let it glide down tracing a line on her collarbone. His touch had felt like electricity awakening her senses. She closed her eyes letting her senses take over and she subconsciously licked her lips. Darcy noticed this and saw this as an unspoken invitation.

He leaned in even closer and she sensed his presence closer, and she was ready to take him in, his musky scent, to take in his taste, to feel his lips crush against her, she also met him halfway because she yearned for his kiss…

"Eliza!" they both pulled away quickly and followed the voice that interrupted their almost kiss.

"Eliza, dear, it's been _ages_ since we've seen you, how have you been?" Caroline asked while she looked her up and down and then give a pointed look at Darcy.

"Just swamped with work, that I have been quite a hermit for a while, how have you been Caroline?" she asked trying to ground herself back to reality.

"Just fabulous!" she took this moment to sit between them both and add, "William has made me one of the happiest women, by dating me this past year, it's been _so divine_ , and _amazing_ , hasn't it darling?!" as she took his hand and placed it on her thigh

"It's been…something" Lizzie didn't know how to reply, especially after almost making a fool of herself and almost kissing a man who no longer loved her. ("Stupid, stupid Lizzie keep it together" she reprimanded herself) "Oh that's great, I'm sure you'll have good news of your own to share with us soon, right?" "Of course, I'm sure my Willy here is waiting for the perfect moment or the perfect diamond to really show it!" "Well best of luck to you both, I better go fine Jane…it's been a pleasure, Caroline. Darcy." She got up, picked up a flute and down it faster than one could say "Crap" "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Lizzie, why would you think he would still have feelings for you after you rejected him, after everything that happened?!"

She felt a poke in her shoulder "Janie!" "Lizzie it's so good to see you!" she brought her sister into a tight squeeze. "I'm so glad you were able to leave the bat cave to share these very special moments with me! Your presence has made it even more special, come Lizzie, Charlie is really excited to see you again." Janie gently lead her through the crowd of well wishers to where Charles was standing with the colleagues, brightening up as soon as he saw them both.

She was met with the ever friendly red hair, who was too agreeable for his own good, "Lizzie! I'm glad that you graced us with your presence, I was starting to think that you had gone on a super secret CIA mission or that you had move into the Twilight Zone!" Charles chuckled when Lizzie lightly nudged him at his teasing.

"Hey! When you're in legal trouble go find another bat cave to do your dirty work" she teased back.

Lizzie was glad that she made it, especially because she saw how much Jane was happy, and that made her happy. At least that was what was going to get her through the entirety of the events until Jane's wedding.

She'll avoid William when possible and be as cordial as she could without getting emotionally involved. "He's happy without you, keep it together and just get through this!" She gave herself a finally pep talk before she headed to the bar to order something strong, not noticing two pair of eyes following her to the bar, one pair looking at her with desire and the other with utter disapproval and hate.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you for your kind reviews. I actually started writing this almost a year ago, and I revisited it earlier this week, and decided to share it with the world but didn't expect anyone to read it. I will try to keep it going to the end, and see where this journey takes us. I will also put in some filler chapters so that you can understand their past, and what drove them apart. Be patient with me throughout this journey. Happy Reading!_**

When Lizzie went home that night, she got ready for bed and just succumbed herself to the comfort of her bed. She tossed and turned and tried to make sense of what happened that night. Did it mean something, or was she just over thinking what happened. The sensations she felt, and the way he looked at her confused her all over again, but she didn't know if she should let herself feel that way for him again.

She had to drink to get throw the night at seeing Darcy be happy with Caroline, and to get through dealing with her mother's obnoxious comments about her doom future as a _lonely old maid that no man could ever want now_.

She had thought that by submerging herself into work she would help her heart mend, and it did help, because as the months passed by she stopped crying herself to sleep or using her shower time to cry and sign her favorite heart break songs in the shower. She dated a few guys, but they never went anywhere. There was always something missing or something off that she found disqualified the relationship from moving forward, but secretly, even if she didn't admit it to herself, she didn't want to settle down.

For example, John Dash, he was a great friend, someone she had met at college, and they would keep in touch via social media, and one day he asked her out to grab coffee. She liked John, he was easy going, and funny, and always paid for her wherever they went, but when he tried to show that he was interested in a more serious relationship, he started putting his arm around her, or holding her hand, she froze. She started finding excuses to avoid him, and to not date him anymore. He was a year and a half younger than her, but he enjoyed her carefree attitude and the drama free air about her. She seemed different from the other girls he had met. But she decided that because he was younger, he could not have the same mindset or goals as her, and she noticed that he still depended too much on his parents for her personal preference. He tried texting her for a few weeks after Lizzie had had this revelation, but she became very evasive and short with her responses that he eventually felt discouraged to continue trying to court her.

Unable to fall asleep completely woke up at 6:45 a.m. and began her morning by walking to one of her favourite diners 7 blocks from her apartment to try and indulge herself as she tried to figure out her strategy from now until the wedding. She put her comfortable shoes, put the book she'd been meaning to finish this month in her bag and her headphones in her head, as she walked to the diner. She was listening to Muse to distract her and help enjoy the cool morning breeze of the autumn morning.

What she loved about New York was the opportunity for change that it brought to people, everyone had a different story as to why they live here, or why they moved here, which made the city even more easy to love. She was considering taking the subway to Central Park and just step on some autumn leaves as she enjoyed the city without the fast pace of the everyday life that New York encouraged.

The door chime and the warm smile from the hostess brought her back from her inside thoughts, and she sat at the diner and ordered hot cocoa and a Spanish omelet, she opened the book to the page she had left off.

"Eh, Good Morning Lizzie" the interruption caused her to jolt and look up.

"Out of all the diners to have breakfast he had to come to this one" she thought to herself

"Heya William, I um- I wasn't expecting to run into you here this morning" she gave him a half smile

"So you came to this establishment in particular to avoid me?"

"No, what I meant, was that I wouldn't think that you would have picked this particular diner to have breakfast at the same time I did is all I meant." ("What the hell, do you even know how stupid you sound right now!" She bemoaned herself for making a fool of herself)

"I went for a run and somehow ended up in the area, and remembered that this place had a great cup of hot chocolate and decided to grab a to-go cup, as I walked back to my place."

At his explanation, she took advantage that he was studying his cup of coffee while talking and gave him an onceover. Because his running attire gave her a nice view of his nicely sculpted body, and if it wasn't because she had self control, she would have jumped him right there, even though he didn't like her anymore, but as she was about to check him out a second time, she noticed that he looked up, and feeling like a kid caught trying to steal a cookie or two from the cookie jar, she quickly added:

"Did you want to sit? It's kind of hard to look up and have a conversation with a really tall person while you're standing up."

"I don't want to impose, I saw you sitting there as I waited for my coffee, and I didn't want to be rude and not say hi."

"Oh okay, well thanks?" "I mean, you looked so peaceful reading your book, you had that intent look on your face, when you scrunch up your nose and bite your lip."

"Shut up! I do not!" He chuckled and sat across from her

"Remember the time we had to read through all those witness depos two months before trial? You made that face countless of times when you were deep in thought!"

"Lies! I do not make that face at all! You are crazy!" He was looking at her intently and she blushed.

"Lizzie dear, you didn't say you were expecting anyone to dine with you, let me keep your warm while your handsome fella decides what to order. What can I get started for your handsome fella?" Isabel bashed her eyelashes at Darcy.

"Isa, he's not-"

"I'll take your World Famous Waffles top with berries, and can I get another coffee, this to go one probably got cold already"

"Coming right up, and if there's anything else I can assist you with don't be afraid to ask me" she winked at him he smiled back at her and thanked her.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting going on in front of her.

"What was that for?" "Nothing, nothing, I just didn't realize that you used the old 'saying hi to Lizzie to get a date with the waitress' trick"

"I wasn't flirting, I was being nice!" "Sure, sure, I will give you her number if you like, Can I be your maid of honor at your wedding, and do a honorary speech? I will start off by telling all your guests how _I_ introduced you guys, and _it was love at first sight_ " Lizzie teased and started to giggle.

"Lizzie…" He said a little sternly

"How do you think Caroline will react when she hears the news?" "She'll probably cut both of our heads and break everything in my apartment" Darcy groaned.

"So.. you and Caroline, how did that happen?"

"She was just there, after a while, you kind of just learn to live with her…eh forwardness, but she means well. She's very understanding and accepting of my hectic schedule and the fact that I need to travel a lot, it's hard to find someone that will understand."

"That sounds… _nice_ " She smiled reassuringly at him, but maybe it was more for herself.

" _Nice_? Really, Lizzie? Are you really going to use that word with me?" He sounded hurt as he asked her.

"I'm giving you a compliment William, how do you find that offensive?" "You know very well that the word "nice" is a word _you_ use to give someone a fake compliment, because you associate it with the original meaning of the word, and not the way people associate it nowadays."

"Okay, okay, you're right, but I can't come up with any other positive words to describe or associate with Caroline, but hey, I don't know her as well _as you do_ 'wink, wink' "

Darcy just shook his head and sipped his coffee. She laughed, and then he laughed with her.

Just then, the waitress came in with their food, and they ate in silence.

"So I noticed that you didn't bring a date to the celebration last night, why didn't you?"

"So we're getting to the hard questions this early in the morning, I'm going to need something stronger than hot chocolate" She said waving her mug in front of his face.

"So it's someone that you're not ready to introduce to your mother yet, then?"

Lizzie stayed quiet, looked down for it a few seconds, grabbed her fork, and took a piece of his waffle, and said, "Darce, eat your breakfast before I devour these delicious waffles."

Darcy just gave her a pointed look and said nothing else. He knew that when Lizzie Bennet didn't want to discuss something there was no force in nature that could move her to talk.


End file.
